Axygra
Axygra is a terrifying, incomprehensibly powerful entity. It gave birth to Tor, and is much more powerful than him. Unlike its offspring, Axygra generally doesn't choose to talk coherently much and comes off more as a cosmic force of nature. However, it can perfectly think, and may be planning something big. It is worshipped by some cults that desire to bring about the apocalypse, although it's unknown if Axygra really wants to cause the end of reality. Axygra resides in a plane of reality inaccessible by most beings without the help of another extremely powerful entity. This world is bizarre and nightmarish, and only the bravest dare to enter it. It doesn't seem to enter lower planes of reality much for some reason. Axygra's backstory is unknown. It serves as an antagonist in the unnamed sci-fi universe made by RustedRusher44555. Appearance Axygra's appearance is a walking defiance of all logic. It is at least 3 times the size of Tor and has transparent skin that shows its insides, which look like stars and space. It appears to resemble a gigantic wasp with a long body, having 12 legs across it. It's wings are bird-like and it has 6, which are all massive. It has many stingers all over its abdomen, and even some on its legs. Axygra's face doesn't have the mandibles of a wasp, instead it has a mouth that goes across its face, forming a long creepy smile, and its lips are jagged, sharp and solid enough to serve as teeth. It has red eyes that can glow, and antennae with jawless mouths at the ends. Personality Axygra doesn't show much personality, not because it isn't sapient, but simply because it doesn't emote. It never explains what it's doing or why it does it, nor does it explain what its ultimate goal is. Conversations with other extremely powerful entities of different species reveal that it enjoys being mysterious and confusing. It also doesn't seem to mind the apocalyptic cults worshipping it. Abilities *'Corruptive Influence': Axygra can inspire others to work for it by increasing the darkness in their hearts without the direct use of mind control. *'Mental Power': Axygra can read the minds of other beings. It can also give visions to other's minds, inflict mental pain on them or outright control minds temporarily. *'Dimensional Travel': Like its offspring, Axygra can freely travel to different planes of reality. *'Distortion of Reality': Axygra can warp the galaxy around it to bend it to its will. This ability also gives it the ability to create structures that defy logic. *'Consumption of Space': Axygra can "eat" space, leaving nothingness behind. This is considered its most dangerous ability, as it as devoured countless beings with it and has broken through many defenses. *'Flight': As it has wings, Axygra can fly. Weaknesses *Axygra's size makes it a huge target, and its skin can be hurt unlike many giant beings in fiction. *Axygra's reality distortion and space consumption can't work on absolutely everything. While other godlike beings can obviously counter it, even some terrestrial objects are immune to it, such as diamond. *Axygra is very weak to poison, venom and other toxic things. *Axygra can't fly too fast, allowing even a normal jet to outspeed it. Trivia *Axygra's name is an anagram of "galaxy", except with an R''' instead of an '''L. *There may be more beings of its species. However, they are not major characters. Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Parents Category:Deities Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind